Freddy's Five Nights With the Winchesters
by ejrussell93
Summary: They've stopped the apocalypse, faced the mother-of-all, and they've even defeated Death himself. But the real question is, is that enough to allow them to survive Five Night's At Freddy's? Are the boys ready for Freddy? (This story takes place in 2015, and the setting is an Urban Museum of sorts, so it's going to be something completely different than before.)
1. Prologue

Prologue: There was a storm. A really heavy storm. The Winchester boys were on their way to a new job. This job was probably the most interesting one they had ever had. They were going to investigate strange happenings at the grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's Urban Myths and Horror Tales Museum, which was built on the site of the former Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Sam had done some research on it, and in 1987 an animatronic malfunctioned and bit down on the frontal lobe of one of the staff members that got too close.

So apparently according to newspaper clippings in the background of one of the scenes of employee interviews after the incident reveal that the restaurant was site to the disappearances of five children whose bodies were never found, after a man dressed as one of the animatronics lured them into a back room and reportedly murdered them. Later, the restaurant received complaints that the animatronics began to smell foul and became stained with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, with one customer comparing them to "reanimated carcasses".

Also according to Sam's research, the most recent attempt to revive Freddy's was as a horror attraction that never got off the ground. The whole site has been surrounded and steeped in mystery, bloodshed, and atrocities, the worst so far being the massacre of the five children at the hands of the mysterious "Purple Man." Since that time, there have been various reports of the animatronics moving at night and other strange things happening throughout the franchise's history. The majority of the reports since the massacre have been from the night watch, which has seen a constant rotation of guards, some who have without confirmation from the Fazbear shareholders or the managers over the years, just up and vanished. And those who have not seemingly, also without comment, can't keep their job beyond five nights or a single work week.

Though nothing has happened in the years since the attempted reopening of the Fazbear's Horror Attraction was halted, the boys decided there was enough mysterious circumstances around the property to warrant an investigation in and around the new Freddy Fazbear's Urban Myths and Horror Tales Museum on the chance that the terror starts once more…


	2. Chapter 1

When the boys arrived in town, it was late and the storm was getting worst so they got a motel for the night and Sam did a little more research on the place while Dean got some shut-eye. The next day, after much research on Sam's part, they drove over to the restaurant turned horror attraction turned urban myth museum. "You know, I wish this was still a pizzeria, cause I could really go for some pizza right now." Dean said, patting his stomach. Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, really?" Sam chided, and Dean shrugged. "What?" Dean asked. "Don't you think that's in poor taste, I mean five kids went missing and were massacred here when it was still a pizzeria…" Sam said, shaking his head. "So? That doesn't make me want pizza any less." Dean said, laughing and running a hand through his hair. Sam sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the museum, and they both got out.

"So, remember the plan right?" said Sam, and Dean said, "Yeah… We go in, scope the place, and then if that doesn't pan out we hand in these applications and hope we get hired as the night guards?" Sam nodded as they entered the building. "Yeah, that's basically the gist of it…." Dean scratched his neck. "That's an awful lot hanging on whether we get hired or not…" Sam replied with, "Don't worry, we're a shoe-in." Dean put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, how so?" Sam shrugged and looked at Dean. "Well, I have Charlie on standby. With one call, she can hack into the system and approve our employment here." Dean shrugged and tilted his head some. "Alright then, I'm sold. Let's do this."

A really overly cheery employee walked up to them as soon as he saw them, a big grin on his face and all of his teeth showing. "Hello there, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Urban Myths and Horror Tales Museum! My name is Ignatius, how may I help you?" he said, continuing to hold his grin the whole time he was talking. Sam and Dean looked at each other in a "Oh crap, what did we get ourselves into?" expression on their faces before Dean spoke up. "Er, well, we heard about this place from a friend of ours, and we were wondering if we could have a tour of the place before we decided whether or not we wanted to hand in these applications for the night guard job." Ignatius perked up, if it was possible for him to perk up even more than he already was. "Ooh, potential employees. Well, the first guided tour of the day just started, but seeing as how no one else is in the lobby, I could take you on a potential employee tour myself if you're interested. That's the perks of being second-in-command to the manager." And at this, he puffed up his chest with importance.

Dean and Sam both nodded, giving strained smiles. "Okay, sounds good to us." said Dean. "Good, good." said Ignatius and they began the tour. The museum was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked, and there was a lot of ground to cover, and many interesting, but also some spooky, items from the previous restaurants and such. "If you look here to your left along this wall, you will notice a set of glass cases that houses the original animatronics from the first restaurant. Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Foxy the Pirate Fox hold a very dear place in our hearts, even today." And Ignatius put a hand on his heart dramatically, causing both Dean and Sam to raise their eyebrows.

As they continued walking, Ignatius told them, "Also, if you will notice, here are the 2.0 versions of Freddy and his gang, along with Balloon Boy, Mangle, and The Marionette in these glass cases on our right. Balloon Boy and The Marionette were new characters when these 2.0 versions were made, and Mangle was basically just a 2.0 version of Foxy." When they had started walking again, Dean held Sam back a little bit so that he could talk to him. "Don't you think these things are a little too creepy for kids?" Dean whispered to Sam. Sam simply shrugged and said, "Not really. I mean, kids seemed to really like Freddy and their gang when this place was still a restaurant. So obviously kids didn't really find these animatronics to be all that creepy. It was more the adults that complained, anyway, about the 'rotting smell' and such."

When the tour was over and they were back at the front of the building, Ignatius turned to them and smiled as widely as he had when they first came in. "So, are you two still interested in applying for a job here?" Dean and Sam both nodded and Ignatius said, "Good!" a little too ecstatically. "But unfortunately, there is only one job opening for a night guard position." Sam said, "Okaaaay… So you can only hire one of us?" and Ignatius shook his head. "Oh, no, I didn't say that. I can absolutely hire both of you." And Dean looked confused and said, "Then what's the other job?" Ignatius chuckled. "I'm glad you asked, young man, because the other job is a night janitor!" Then Dean scratched his head, looking dumbstruck and said, "Wait, what…?"

 **Author's Note:  
I know this is a funny place to stop the chapter, but I thought it would be a funny place to end it, because I don't want to reveal who got what job just yet. I would love to hear from you guys, and if you all would leave some reviews and tell me if I should keep going with the story or just give me pointers and what not, that would be great! Until next time, toodles all you lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 2

That night, the boys came back, and were handed their uniforms and shown to the locker room where they would change. Sam was adjusting his uniform when Dean stepped out of a stall. "I'll kill you for this…" Dean grumbled, wearing a janitor's uniform with a pizza printed on the back and Freddy Fazbear's face printed on the front, and Sam chuckled when he saw Dean. "Don't worry man, it isn't really that bad, you know…" Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me right now, the worst you've got to deal with is a pizza shaped badge…" he grumbled, scowling at Sam, who shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Dean. Ignatius told me I had the 'better build' for a security guard, whatever that means." Dean sighed. "Well whatever, let's just get this over with I guess… At least it's the night job, and I don't have to be seen like this during the day, because it's embarrassing as hell."

Sam chuckled slightly. "Well, if we wanted to investigate this place more thoroughly, we would have had no choice but to take the night watch anyways. It would have been harder to do during the day, after all." Sam shrugged. "Anyways, let's get to work…" Dean nodded, and went off to start doing his janitorial duties as Sam began to do his night watch duties. They both had walkie talkies, and Sam took his out so he could talk to Dean. "Hey, Dean, just start listening and looking for anything funny, because remember that the animatronics start to become active overtime…" Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Especially ones that haven't proved to be active since the previous business stood here." Sam frowned. "Dean, I'm being serious." he said irritably. "Yeah, and so am I…" Dean said defensively. "If you're not going to be serious, Dean, then just start cleaning the bathrooms." That shut Dean up really quickly, and Sam smirked to himself.

Two hours had passed since they had started their first shift, and Dean had fallen asleep in one of the bathroom stalls. Sam was still attentively watching out for any sign of activity, but so far had not really had any luck spotting the animatronics moving. Then something strange started happening. Sam turned away from the screen to look at the clock, and when he looked back he could swear the rabbit's face had moved and was now looking directly at the camera at Sam, as if to say 'soon, I know you're there…' Sam's face went paler than a ghost's and he frantically searched for his walkie talkie.

"Dean, get over here Dean." he whispered frantically into the walkie talkie, still looking at the rabbit, whose face was still looking right at him. After a long pause and without any response from Dean, Sam decided to raise his voice and try to get to Dean on the walkie one more time before attempting to find him on foot. "Dean!" he said a little louder and more urgently. "Dean, I need you back here pronto." With still no response from Dean, he sighed and had no choice but to go looking for him. So he got up and put on a brave face, and decided to go looking for him. And just as he reached the door, the lights went off, and there was a loud crash as if a sheet of glass had shattered.

Sam cursed under his breath, and turned back to the cameras, which were just flickering back on as a backup generator kicked on to activate minimal power. His eyes went wide as he saw that the purple bunny was missing. Dean finally got back to Sam on the walkie talkie. "Sammie!? Talk to me!" he yelled into the walkie talkie. "I heard a loud crash, is everything all right?" Sam quickly picked up his walkie talkie and said, "It's about time that you answered me, idiot! I've been trying to reach you for the past ten minutes! I need you to get your ass back here, I think one of the animatronics broke out and is wandering around!" Dean was silent for a moment before answering, as if trying to think about whether he believed Sam or not. "Alright, fine, I'll be there as fast as possible." Within just a couple minutes, the door opened and Dean came bursting inside.

"I think that thing is somewhere in the hall, I heard it following me!" Dean said, a little out of breath. "I'll check the cameras!" Sam said, and as he pulled up the screens and started flipping through the different cameras, Dean noticed a thin black digital screen above all the monitors with a red number counting down. "Sammie, what is that?" Dean said. "Oh, that would be the backup generator's counter telling us how much power we have left. And every time we use the camera, or the automatic doors, or anything else that might run off electricity, the number will count down…" Dean gulped loudly. "So… What would happen if, say, the counter got to zero?" Although Dean really didn't want to know the answer. "Well… Let's just say it would not be good news for us…" Sam said in a worried voice, biting his lip as he continued to look at the cameras.

Dean gave a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "So basically the goal should be not to let the power run down and survive until opening hours begin, is that what you're telling me?" Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah… Pretty much." Dean gritted his teeth. "Well, it's not like we haven't faced worst before, right?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right." They both gave nervous laughter and soon, Sam had found Bonnie, who was in the left hallway, slowly coming towards them. But when Sam went back to the camera that showed the glass case with the animatronics, he noticed that the chicken was gone too now and it was only four AM now. "Great, this is gonna be a long investigation, isn't it?" said Dean. "Yeah, I guess so." said Sam. Soon after that, Sam had to close the left door temporarily because Bonnie had gotten to the door.

At five AM, Chica had made her way to the right hand door, and Sam had quickly pushed the button to close that door as Bonnie had long since gone elsewhere. They were down to ten percent battery and both Dean and Sam were sweating profusely, their nerves on edge. Freddy and Foxy had not really moved at all, although Freddy did move in that he stood in different positions so as to scare the boys, they thought. "We're down to eight percent, this night needs to go faster…" Sam huffed, running a worried hand through his hair as Dean nodded. "I couldn't agree more, brother…." Dean muttered, gritting his teeth.

"So, isn't there a fox as well?" Dean said, looking at the cameras and not seeing him anywhere. "Yeah, there should be…" Sam muttered, looking frantically at all the different cameras. "Well I don't see him anywhere…" Dean muttered, before he widened his eyes as he heard something come running down the left hand hall. "Crap, close the door!" Dean said, and he nearly punched the door button closed just in time as he heard something crash into the door. "Phew… That was close…" And soon, the clock ding-donged six AM, and Dean and Sam cheered. "Wooh, we survived one night!" Dean said, pumping his fist into the air. They felt more confident now that they could survive a couple more nights.

They went back to the hotel, and when they got there, Sam said, "Now that we know it's really happening and that the animatronics are alive, we can now look for a way to defeat them and do some actual investigating on our next shift." Dean rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, well you can do the research, but I'm going to get some shut eye…" And Dean was out within a matter of minutes.

 **Author's Note: I would really like some feedback on the story, as I haven't really gotten any so far. But I hope you guys like it, even if nobody is reviewing it, because I really want to continue the story. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Dean woke with a start to see Sam still doing research. Dean had been having horrible nightmares about those damn animatronics chasing him and he had awoken right when a giant pizza had been about to devour him. He groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. "Ugh, that's the last time I eat pizza from a haunted museum's food court…" Sam turned to look at him, red-eyed with lack of sleep and rubbing his eyes. "Well that should be easy, I mean how many haunted museums have we even come across, and how many of them even have their own food courts?" Dean shrugged. "Good point…" Dean said with a chuckle.

"So, anyway, how did the research come along?" Dean asked, trying to look at the computer screen. Sam said in response, "There was a surprising amount of lore and mythology that has popped up around the various businesses that have inhabited the property." Dean asked, "Like what?" Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, here's the thing… There have been some interesting things that have been said, like how apparently there was a man dubbed the 'Purple Man' that killed all those kids back when the first place had been established." Dean frowned at the thought that someone could do such a thing to kids.

"But get this, the staff tried to cover it up, even though supposedly the Purple Man had stuffed the children into the animatronic suits, and that's why they're possessed..." Dean nodded, very intrigued so Sam kept talking. "One of the most interesting theories that I have read on the wiki page, however, is that this 'phone guy' that gave all the security guards recorded messages, was killed by one of the animatronics. It is said that on the fourth night of the first security guard's shift, there was a strange message that stated that he "wouldn't be around to send any more messages." Which means he knew that he was going to die that night, somehow. In the background of said message, a banging sound can supposedly be heard, as if someone or something was banging on the door. As the phone call comes to an end, the Toreador March jingle can be heard, followed by a strange moan and then that call cuts off into static…"

"The freaky thing is, they really don't know where this "Phone Guy's" body was stashed after he was attacked. While it's entirely possible his body was nowhere in what was the pizzeria at the time, there are two leading theories as to what happened to it. One of these theories was that the Phone Guy was stuffed into Chica's suit, which is really gross to be honest… The other theory was that it was stuffed into another suit, a Golden Freddy suit… But get this, nobody really knows who the Phone Guy was, and if the managers or employees of the previous businesses did know, they're sure as hell not talking. They didn't talk then and I doubt they'll talk now, especially since it's been so long since all of that stuff went down. "

Dean cringes, and shakes his head. "That is some freaky crap dude… Can you possibly pull up the videos to prove these theories are real…?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, while I was looking at the wiki pages for all of these theories, and there sure are a hell of a lot of interesting theories, I was able to find some videos to go with some of the theories. And let's just say they're very interesting, and also really creepy…" As Sam was talking, he was pulling up the videos on Youtube and Sam and Dean watched them in silence, both sets of eyebrows furrowed as they watched the videos.

When they had watched all of the videos, Dean said, "So basically what I'm getting out of this is that quite a few of these theories are just theories and rumors made up by people who just really like to make crap up?" Sam nodded slowly, scratching his chin. "Yeah, basically…" Sam said with a shrug. "That's what it looks like, anyway…" Dean sighed and shook his head. "Great… But we do know that the animatronics being possessed is true, since they came alive last night… Unless they were just malfunctioning… Or there's the possibility that the other staff members were messing with us since we were the new guys, and maybe they were just playing a trick on us to try and scare us away for some reason…" Sam shrugged. "Yeah, that is definitely a possibility as well…"

Dean looked at the clock on Sam's laptop. "Well, it looks like we still have a few hours to kill, and I'm starving… So I don't know about you, but I'm going to go get a bite to eat…" Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself… I remember passing a diner type place on the way here, so we'll just go there, since it was only about a few minutes away…" Dean clapped his hands and stood up, and Sam stood up as well. "Sounds good to me…" And so, they got in the Impala, drove to the diner, and ate – Sam got his usual salad, and Dean got, of course, a hamburger and of course, he also did his old faithful, PIE.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry I stopped the chapter in a weird and abrupt place. I just haven't posted a chapter in like two weeks so I was kind of in a rush to get a new chapter up for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 4

After they had gotten done eating their meals at the diner, it was time to head on over to the museum so that they could do their next shift. Now that they had more information on the lore and what not, they felt like they would be more comfortable with their surroundings tonight and maybe, just maybe, they would be able to defeat the evil easily, whatever it may be. They drove in silence until they got there, which didn't take too long – only about ten minutes. The sun had set while they were in the diner, and so the museum had an eerie look about it as they walked inside, ready to face the creatures for yet another night.

Hopefully even if they couldn't figure out how to kill them tonight, they could at least find the animatronics weak spots. Maybe "kill" wasn't really the term to use when talking about animatronics, but hey, it was probably close to what they would be doing anyway. They also figured the animatronics had to at least have a weak spot, right? Even if the weak spots were in a different place on each animatronic, they would be here all night, so they would definitely have time to figure it out. "So Sammy, you ready for another night of fun horror?" Dean said in a joking voice, chuckling and looking over at Sam as they made their way to the staff room where their uniforms were. "Oh yeah, totally…" Sam said, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, no need to sound so enthusiastic about it…" Dean said, rolling his eyes and putting his uniform on. Sam put his uniform on as well, and they both grabbed flashlights that were hanging up and went back out of the staffroom. It was now quiet in the museum because it had just closed while they were changing into their uniforms. "It really is creepy when it's closed…" Dean mumbled, frowning and scratching his head. "And now it shouldn't be too long before the animatronics come back to life, eh?" "Yeah, I guess so…" said Sam. "We'll just need to think of a game plan before they come to life, like how we're going to kill them or whatever it is that we would be doing to them…"

Dean thought for a moment. "Well, we could always just dismember them, or try to find a way to cut the wires that make them run…" Sam nodded. "But we have to remember that it won't be that easy to stop them because they're possessed and all…" Dean agreed and said, "Well, I do have my lighter with me, and I think I have a tank of gasoline in the back of the car, I could always go and get it real quick…" Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, good idea…" So Dean disappeared for a moment and came back with the tank of gasoline. "There, now we're all set. They won't know what's coming…" Then Sam sighed because he had a bad thought but he didn't say it out loud.

The thing he was thinking was this: _What if these were the kinds of spirits or whatever that got smarter over time. From what he had seen, they had been around for thirty years at least, and from what the reports and myths said about the previous places and guards and such, the more nights that went on, the smarter and more active they got. The animatronics in the first place were very vicious by the fifth night of the first security guard's shift, and he was never heard from again… And the second place, the one that had added more animatronics, they were nearly impossible to stop by the time the fifth night around…_ So that meant that they needed to find a way to get rid of these things, or at least put them to rest, as fast as possible. They didn't need to waste TOO many nights trying to defeat these things because the longer they drug this out, the harder it was going to be, even with the two of them trying to battle the animatronics.

The only thing Sam could think for them to do to truly defeat the animatronics was just to burn them. Either burn them or burn the place down. It was just the problem was, this was the same place that the other places had been built, so who was to say that they wouldn't try to build another place sometime in the future? There had to be some way for them to just shut this place down and have someone just say that this was a place that wasn't good to build stuff on. But that was way too easy… So maybe the only thing they could do was light the animatronics on fire. So he explained this to Dean, and Dean nodded, agreeing with him.

"I think that's our best bet, honestly…" Dean said simply. "Yeah, me too… Nobody's ever tried to do that before, and we both know that salt and burning things puts them to rest… And considering that the bodies were pretty much stuffed into the suits, it will be pretty easy to put them to rest…" Dean nodded. "Yeah… Well, luckily, I always come prepared with that kind of stuff… I just need to get the salt out of my car, but I have a lighter in my back pocket…" Dean ran out to the car really quickly and came back with the salt. "Alright, let's find these mofos and light 'em up…" Sam nodded, and that was when he heard a distant laughing. "Well, I guess that's our cue to start being on the lookout, eh?" said Dean and Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Let's do this…" Dean nodded as well, his jaw set.


	6. Chapter 5

Well, they tried the salt and burning…. That did not end up working. In fact, they tried everything they could think of to try and kill the bastards, but it didn't work. Then suddenly, the animatronics tried to communicate with them; that's what it seemed like to Dean and Sam, anyway. The animatronics finally stopped being so aggressive, and hesitantly walked up to them, trying to communicate. They were trying to talk to them, but they couldn't because they were able to talk a little, but only in broken words, so it was hard to get their thoughts and such out without sounding like baffoons.

"They're… They're trying to talk to us and tell us something. Hold on, Dean…" Sam said after awhile. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were able to talk a little bit in broken words to communicate to the boys that they were innocent of all accused murders and what not, and in fact it was the purple man doing the killings. It was the very same purple man that killed them and stuffed them in the suits. Sam knew the purple man through his studies of the animatronics, so he nodded his head knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

But there was a catch, a plot twist as it was – the animatronics revealed that the purple man was actually a demon, a purple eyed demon. Sam and Dean recoiled, because that had not been mentioned in any of the pages they had gone on when they had been studying them the night before. The purple man was related to the yellow eyed demon, the one that had killed Sam and Dean's mother when they were young. Sam and Dean then call Crowley, to ask why Crowley had never mentioned this to them before. Crowley took a long time to respond, and when he did respond, there was a quiver in his voice.

"Listen…" Crowley said, sighing. "The purple eyed demon is older than any known demon, even the yellow eyed demon. He is so old in fact that the rest of Hell isn't quite sure who came first, the purple eyed demon or Satan. But unlike Satan, the purple eyed demon isn't interested in world conquest or corrupting humanity or even stealing souls… He is just obsessed with pain and torment, especially in innocents, so much so that he is the unofficial child demon. He only torments children with rare exceptions. Because the only known times he has ever killed adults is when they've interfered with his 'fun and games' he's had with the kids." "So that explains why so many of the night guards are dead, is because the purple eyed demon killed them when the animatronics were close to getting the secret out, and he didn't want that to happen." said Sam.

"Exactly," replied Crowley. "Also, from what I've heard and remember, the only other known adult besides the guards is the marionette that is holed up in there, because she was the mother of one of the first kids killed, whom in her guilt and shame of leaving him behind at Freddy's the night of the massacre began to obsess and investigate and pour over every inch of the case to the point that she became mad and would believe anything so much so that the purple man was worried that she would believe that he was a demon and he did it. He was afraid that she would go to a priest or even supernatural hunters for help, so he killed her and trapped her spirit the same way he trapped the kids. But he does not enjoy tormenting adult souls as much, so he keeps the music box playing to keep the mother forever asleep so she can never interfere."

After the story was over, Sam thanked Crowley and hung up, thus relaying the story to Dean. "Well, that definitely explains a lot…" Dean mumbled and he looked at the animatronics. They almost looked like they were pleading with the boys to help them kill the purple eyed demon once and for all. They agreed to help, and luckily they still had the Colt, which if the purple eyed demon was anything like the yellow eyed demon, it would kill him. Now they just had to lure the purple eyed demon out of hiding so that they could kill the son of a bitch once and for all. It shouldn't be too hard because of the fact that they were adults, and they were interfering, so to speak.

After a lot of help from the animatronics, they were finally able to get the purple eyed demon to show his face, and they were about to have one hell of a showdown with him….

(The next chapter will be the final chapter, and it will be the battle. I just thought it deserved it's own chapter, so stay tuned for the big finale and I hope you liked this chapter!)


	7. Chapter 6

The purple man appeared, laughing. Then he just started clapping his hands slowly. "Well, well… You animatronics are persistent, aren't you? As are you two…" he said, looking from the animatronics to Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean tensed and Dean's hand immediately went to the Colt, which he always kept in his jack pocket. "Now, now, that's no way to treat me, is it?" the purple eyed demon said, smirking. "Like Hell it isn't!" Dean growled, gritting his teeth, his brow furrowed. The purple man shook his head and waggled a finger at the boys. "You boys are very rude. But then again, what do I expect, since you two did kill my brother…" He shrugged his shoulders.

Dean pulled the Colt out of his pocket and pointed it at the purple eyed demon's head as he started to walk in circles around them, like a vulture. "Yeah, and it's good riddance to him, that was for sure. Now it's time for you to die." Dean said, as Sam stood there tensely and with baited breath. The animatronics made a point of fanning out and acting as guards for Dean and Sam. "Alright, you got a plan Dean, or are we just going to stand around like idiots?" Sam mumbled, leaning close to Dean. Dean nodded and pointed the gun at the purple man. He better make this count, because he only had a limited number of bullets in the gun, about three or four to be exact.

Dean gritted his teeth and shot the gun, but the purple man disappeared and the bullet missed. "Dammit." Dean yelled, stomping his foot and looking around. The purple man was going to play with them until he got bored probably. "We're going to have to find some way to distract him so I can get a bullet in his head…" Dean said, and Sam and the animatronics nodded. They just had to keep in mind he was older than old Yellow Eyes and even Satan, so he was a lot smarter than they were used to. So they would have to be extra careful. Sam looked like he was forming an idea, or like he was remembering something he had read; specifically something about a Springtrap suit.

"Dean, I have an idea. I don't know if it will work, but I want to give it a try. I need you and the animatronics to keep the purple eyed demon busy if he comes back, so that I can have time to do what I need to do." Dean nodded, trusting Sam to do whatever it was he needed to do. Sam quickly ran off, and Dean stayed behind with the animatronics, like Sam had told him to do. This was one of those things that needed a lot of careful time and planning, but unfortunately time was not their friend today. But then again, when was time ever their friend when they were trying to kill monsters? Sam had to think of a way to lure the Purple Man to the Springtrap suit after he lines the suit with devil's traps.

He quickly carves the devil's traps into the suit, and then he runs to where the Marionette is hiding in the music box; he had the brilliant idea of destroying the box so that the Marionette could help them in their quest to get rid of the Purple Man. The more spirits they have helping them, the better. The Marionette pops out of the box after Sam destroys it, and Sam quickly explains why he did what he did, and what he needed the Marionette's help with. The Marionette nods its head silently and floats alongside Sam as they go back to the Springtrap suit. Sam goes and gets Dean and the animatronics and they go back to where the Springtrap suit is.

Sam explains to Dean and the animatronics what his plan is as quickly as he can, and Dean nods. Soon after Sam gets done explaining his plan to the gang, the Purple Eyed Demon reappears and chuckles. "So I see you've gone and awoken the motheranette. But sadly, she won't be able to help you here… This is not her territory…" He sarcastically pouts and chuckles again. Dean doesn't say anything, he just whips the Colt up, aims between his eyes, and pulls the trigger fast enough that the demon doesn't react and so does not vanish, but remains solid, and to everyone's surprise the bullet passes right through him without harming him.

The demon maniacally laughs, throwing back his head. "You thought those bullets would hurt me, boy?" he snarls, bringing his head back up and glaring at Dean. Dean grits his teeth. "It was worth a try, at least." Dean says, shrugging. That had been step one of their plan to get him into the suit. All the animatronics and Dean and Sam stepped aside to reveal the Springtrap suit to the Purple Man because they had all been standing in front of it, blocking it from the demon's view. "What is the meaning of all this?" the Purple Man said.

Sam and Dean shrugged. "Well we figured since we found this old thing in the back, that maybe you would want it, to wear it. That way, you can blend in among the other animatronics and it will be easier for you to kill children here in the museum if you were disguised as one of them. That way you look like just another animatronic, you know?" The Purple Eyed Demon seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It would be easier for me to just be inside one of the suits and that way I can lure children easier to kill them…" he murmured, and then he smiled, going over and getting into the suit.

Dean and Sam smiled at each other when the Purple Man realized that he was trapped inside the suit. "Alright, guys, you can have him now…" And so the animatronics hold of a limb each, the Marionette grasping the head. They tugged with all their might until the suit peeled apart, the demon calling out in rage as he evaporated. Dean, for good measure, shot him with the Colt before he had fully

evaporated.

And so, the Purple Man was gone. The animatronics became limp as the children were set free. The Marionette, too, became lifeless as the mother's soul was also set free. Sam and Dean nodded, as their work here was done, and they left without looking back. It is told that the franchise had an easier time keeping the museum open because there were no more weird things happening, and it was all thanks to Dean and Sam, professional hunters.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
